Snow Tiger
by Emiyn
Summary: Winter Break is coming up, but also means exams. Kyon's struggle in the ways of academic performance convinces Haruhi to hold a study session. But we all now the things that could happen, especially with Haruhi, though what happens when some events cause two people to be alone for a snowy winter night? KyonxYuki One-Shot.


The promised one-shot. Please rate and review, I'm always looking for advice since I'm still a beginner. 9k words though!

Kyon's personality is based on both the Melancholy of H. Suzumiya and the Disappearance of N. Yuki-chan, while Nagato is based on her behavior from the Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya and the Disappearance of N. Yuki-chan. Just in case the personality of the two seems a bit out of place.

And as always, I don't own anything related to the subject of Haruhi Suzumiya. Please support the official releases, and happy reading!

 **Snow Tiger**

* * *

 **Kyon POV**

The season of winter is a harsh one, especially when you have no idea of what can happen. This is because of an entity that lives in this world that has the power to do anything. Give or take a good impression that makes it think something of course, though literally anything can happen if it wants it to. Though the catch is that it has no self-awareness. Nothing to indicate any sign of knowing, and nobody would dare try to tell it otherwise. The individual in question would pass it off as a joke in the first place, and even if it became self-aware, we'd possibly be affected by those powers and not even be aware of it, even right at this very moment.

But what does this have to do with winter you ask? Well, I'll tell you then.

Fall back in time to what I would call a regular morning in the middle of December. Chilly atmosphere, yet no snow evident in the area. Just an annoying flare of wind for the people living their daily lives, well, as normal as you can get in my point of view I guess.

If you haven't already noticed from my tone of voice, I'm a student, a high schooler at that. And that means that several things come into the attention of adolescent people such as myself when we come of age. Development of the human body, human mind's awareness, et cetera. That's just a few of the many things that we become self-aware of, and it's not just at the point of puberty that we become aware. Some things can be developed or presented at earlier stages in life, we just wouldn't know how to deal with it at that moment of time.

And that affects me. Not because I may sound corny, but because of said previously mentioned entity.

This "entity" that I speak of is a high schooler like myself. Though the main difference between me and her is that she's unbelievably engrossed in the idea of supernatural phenomenon, and that somehow that caused her to gain extraordinary powers. As a result, the very things that she wanted so much to appear did in fact appear, just not in a she expected it to be. Though it wasn't all bad in end let's just say. I can certainly vouch for that.

Well, enough about adolescent problems. Let's get to the story shall we? In times like this people tend to get impatient, but that's just my own saying.

 **Kyon POV**

It was almost Winter Break, but of course, with breaks come exams, and I wasn't really the studious type. With that said in mind, some of my peers were obviously bothered by that.

No, scratch that. Only one person was annoyed with me actually.

Haruhi Suzumiya, a.k.a the entity I was mentioning earlier. I don't get how someone like her could be such a genius yet have a mind of curiosity towards everything weird. And besides my colleagues saying that I can control Haruhi's mood, I don't really see why she pays attention to me more than others, despite usually throwing me off at every opportunity I speak.

Naturally saying, I could understand Koizumi and Ms. Asahina easily getting good grades. I would assume that before all of Haruhi's shenanigan changing effects that they were diligent students in their own rights. And Nagato, being a Humanoid Interface, she was probably programmed with all the necessities to accommodate human features, well...not including her thirst for otherwise questionable games...not that I don't like that of course.

So because of my apparent lack of aptitude towards studying and school in general, Haruhi decided to start a study session. She even dragged Ms. Asahina into it, even though her tests are different from us. Haruhi gloated that it serve as good practice for us in our upcoming year. I suppose that would make some sort of sense, but I don't want to be reminded of the future. Alternate timelines or parallel worlds are the least of my problems of now, and evidently, I highly doubt that any of that stuff will happen for the time being, at least for now. Anyways.

As we left the school gate, we were discussing about whose household we should go to for the study session. I tried my best to convince Haruhi that going to my place was a bad idea, not because it is, it's just the last time they came over after the Endless Cycle, it got a bit hectic. I won't go over the details, but I will tell you one thing.

A drunk Nagato, well not the type that you'd expect. Since her poker face was absolute, the effects of the juice that Haruhi brought by mistake were quite interesting, and I got to witness another instance of Nagato displaying emotions, despite how softly and small it seemed.

Well, let's get back to the convincing. I started talking casually to Haruhi, who was still discussing with the others.

I gave her a slight deadpanned look. _"Can we not go to my place this time?"_ Haruhi then zoomed to my face and glared at me for a second.

She then backed off slowly while crossing her arms. _"I suppose so. Your place is pretty small after all. Alright then, where should we go then? My place is too far away from here, so I guess either one of your homes?"_ she says as she turns to face the supernatural trio.

Koizumi gave a sad-ish smile that was obviously fake, yet it looked convincing to Haruhi. _"Sorry Suzumiya-san, my folks are having some guests over today, so it's most likely going to be a stern environment."_

Haruhi gave a light sigh as she nodded, and then turned to Ms. Asahina.

Ms. Asahina gave a weak whimper compared to Koizumi. _"I-I'm also sorry, but I actually live quite a distance from school. Even by train, it would t-take us around 1 or 2 hours to get there…"_

Haruhi then raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but then quickly brushed it off. She then made her attention to Nagato, who all the while was in her usual state of silence...

Or at least she looked like it. I don't know how Haruhi didn't notice, but she was obviously wearing her rabbit headphones. But it wasn't the headset that made me trip up. It was Nagato's expression on her face. Even though it looked like her usual poker face to others, I could definitely see and feel pure pervertedness coming from her. I swear I could see her displaying a drool smile while having a light blush. Yep, definitely something weird that she was listening to. Though it also gave the look of ignorance towards Haruhi.

As Haruhi tried to call her name out, Nagato was simply enthralled by the mesmerizing media she was listening to. Eventually several veins of anger popped onto Haruhi's face, and she quickly dashed and grabbed my collar while giving me a look of death. Obviously that meant: **Go. Grab. Her. Attention... NOW!**

My face turned pale when she did that. I didn't want to get murdered, so I immediately started walking to Nagato. I slowly gained control of my emotions as I walked away from Haruhi, but the issue was getting Nagato's attention, and in a way that seemed normal to Haruhi.

I always got a feeling of Nagato's behavior, even if was just a slight change. But I'm sure that even Koizumi and Ms. Asahina could tell that Nagato was just thinking about some _questionable_ things right now, and I don't use the term loosely. So grabbing her attention the normal way is out of the question.

Hmm, I suppose that to get a person out of their otherwise strange thoughts, one would have to be on the same wavelength, or I am just thinking things too much? Ugh, forget it, I think I know what to do.

I start walking a little closer to Nagato, who was still in a trance. Luckily I had a pretty good idea of what she was listening to. If I remembered correctly, a few days ago she was playing another one of her… _applications_ , and that several other forms of media were going to be made based on it. So I'm assuming that she's listening to one of those voice over forms.

So what's the best way to get her out of that spell? Of course, by unplugging the said cause of it, which were obviously the headphones.

And so I quietly stood behind Nagato as I reached over to grab one of the ears. Since this was a wireless headset, some sort of button was required to establish a connection between the headset and whatever device it was connected to.

My other hand though...I knew Nagato would try to resist, so I ended up using my other arm to grasp her in a hug to prevent her from moving.

Nagato snapped back to reality as soon as I disconnected the headset.

" _AH!"_ she gasp as she tried to grasp the situation. She immediately tried to take back the headset from me to no avail as I raised my arm above her reach. As she continued to do so, I used my arm that was holding her to tap her on the head.

" _Guuuuee…"_ she moaned as she whimpered from the tap.

As she rubs her noggin with her hands, I move myself towards her right ear to whisper to her about Haruhi and her plan for the study session.

I whisper into her ear. _"(Naaagato, calm down. Haruhi's getting a little feisty. Do you know what we're talking about, you know, with you listening to your stuff?)"_

" _(Eeek!)"_ She squeaked as I said that. I back my face away in surprise as she held her right hand against her ear, panting ever so slightly while she readjusted her glasses.

Nagato had a deep blush on her face, though it was different from her listening to her material.

It was very… cute.

… _ **!**_

I suddenly felt daggers being drilled into my back for a second. Oh, right, the study session.

Regaining my composure, I walk over to Nagato again, who was more or less calmed down a bit. I gave her headset back as I asked her about the study session. She still had a slight tint of red on her cheeks, but I don't think she noticed me looking at it.

" _...Understood, we may commence the study session in my apartment. Shall you all gather prerequisite items for the occasion in the meantime?"_

I then felt the murderous tension disappear finally. Whew, about time.

Turning back to Haruhi, I propose a thing to her. _"So it looks like we can go to Nagato's place. It's a big open space even though she's living by herself, and it's not far from here. Why don't we all go home first to gather our study materials and then rally back at her apartment afterwards?"_

" _Ok then it's settled! Everyone, go home and gather your things. Afterwards, go to Yuki's place in 3 hours, anyone late gets a fine!"_ Haruhi ordered.

 **3rd Person POV**

The group then dispersed to their respective locations. Kyon lived the closest to Nagato's apartment, roughly 15 to 20 minutes by bike. Haruhi was bit further away, whilst the Koizumi and Asahina lived further than that.

When Kyon arrived at his house, he noticed that it had begun to snow, though only a smidgen. He didn't bother changing out of his uniform, as was too lazy to do so. Greeting his sister as he walked in, he immediately went into his room to gather up his necessary materials. He thought he might as well get ready early to avoid having to do it later.

Since it didn't take long for him to arrive home and prepare, Kyon had plenty of time to spare, around an hour he thought. Since he didn't have anything in particular that needed to be done, he decided to up one of the many books that Nagato rented out to him. Since her infatuation with both fiction and nonfiction works, Kyon's interest of the sorts became a bit...mind boggling to say the least. He wasn't sure if one topic interested him enough, or if another was too good of a thing to read at one time.

" _Hmm, what to read…"_ The boy was genuinely confused for once. Normally something like this would be instantaneously thought through, but since his world of understanding was expanded due to his newly made shenanigan influenced life, it made him think more than he should.

" _...I swear Nagato's done something to my head."_ The brown haired man thought out loud while rubbing his noggin. But the thought of Nagato quickly blew up in his mind, in the form of Nagato cuddling onto his arm. _"-Eh? Why am I thinking of that? Wait, how did I get from choosing a book to Nagato on my arm…? Oh forget it!"_

While still in the effect of his daydream, he knocked over his pile of recommended manga and DVDs from Nagato. The sound of the paper crashing down snapped his senses back.

" _Wait, what did I just_ _—_ _ah crap!"_ He displayed a look of shock as he noticed the newly created pile of media. _"_ _ ***Sigh***_ _Whelp, might as well do this then."_

Walking over to the pile, he crouched down and closed his eyes while sticking his arm into the pile. After rummaging around for a bit, he grabbed something and pulled it out of the pile. Opening his eyes, he was mildly surprised at what he picked.

" _Huh._ Naruto. _Didn't think I get this of all things."_ The boy said in a sheepish matter. _"Well then, let's stick this thing inside I guess."_ He said as he shrugged.

Walking over to the TV in his room, he pressed the button underneath that opened the DVD slot. Opening the box containing the disc, Kyon gently grabbed it and placed it onto the slot. Pressing the button again, the slot pulled back into the player. The little display on top confirm the insertion of the disc, so Kyon walked over to his bed and grabbed the remote.

Turning on the TV, he adjusted his body on the bed to get in a comfortable position as he pressed the remote to display the DVD's main menu. It displayed: [ _Naruto Shippuden: Season 15_ ].

" _Season 15 eh? Isn't this when…?"_ He tried to recall the events that took place during that moment of the series, as he recalled discussing it with Nagato some time ago. _"Eh, I'll just watch and see."_ He decided.

" _Now which episode should I start on? I don't want any of that filler or flashback crap, so maybe...episode 335?"_ He blinked his eyes once as he scrolled down towards the episode on display. _"And...start."_ He pressed the button, and the episode began.

The scene began with one character on screen who was wearing a red robe, who was alongside another person wearing a gray short sleeve and high collared shirt that sported a short zipper in the front. They were facing a man wearing circle glasses and had scaly white skin. Bizarrely enough, a snake was growing out from his stomach.

The snake man began talking about the black haired pair, how their situation was ironic compared to what it was before, how something like that was weird considering the apparent differences between the two. Kyon was still nonchalantly staring at the screen until the red robed man spoke.

" _..._ _ **so he's an even more skillful liar than me.**_ " The man in the screen proclaimed.

Kyon suddenly felt a major case of goosebumps after he heard the man's voice.

" _Woah…_ " He gasped a little while a slight shiver went down his spine. _"That sounds just like my own voice...wait a minute. Is that my voice actually?"_ The boy squinted at the screen while thinking about it.

But while he was contemplating about it, he heard a sudden shriek. Turning his head towards the sound's origin, he quickly glanced back at the screen and paused the TV. Getting up from his bed, he walked out of his room and into a hallway from which he heard the sound. He looked outside a window, his eyes widening at the sight.

A snowstorm was approaching.

Dashing back to his room, he quickly turned off his TV and grabbed his coat and bag. After going downstairs in a hurry, he quickly put on his shoes.

" _I'm going over to a friend's! Don't wait for me alright?"_ Kyon said.

His sister's voice responded shortly afterwards, with a tint of confusion.

" _Hey, isn't there a storm coming tonight Kyon? I don't think it's a good idea to go out there right no_ _—_ _"_ Though she didn't have a chance to complete her question as was interrupted by Kyon.

" _It's alright it's alright! I have to do this anyways 'cause it's a study session! I got to go otherwise I'll fail the upcoming exam."_ Kyon said quickly as he dashed out the door.

There was slight moment of silence after that.

" _...Well, don't complain to me if you end up a popsicle Kyon. Oh, speaking of popsicles...I think I'll have one right now!_ " The girl said cheerfully.

 **3rd Person POV**

Kyon was currently outside his house, trying to get his bike out of his gate. Although the snowstorm wasn't in full throttle at the moment, he knew that it was coming quickly, and that the already descending snow was going to mean a difficult time of riding to Nagato's place.

" _Cooooome on partner, let's get you rolling."_ He pulled his bike out of his gate. He closed the gate after putting it on its stand, pushing it out towards the middle of the street afterwards. He kicked back the stand and got on. _"Well, off we go. Hopefully the snow doesn't make me slip."_ He hoped he didn't jinx himself with that.

The ride itself wasn't that much of a problem, despite the ever so piling of snow being evident as it was. The bike was able to balance on the still thin layer of snow, but it did prove to become a bit more challenging with Kyon riding at a steady speed, meaning that the falling snow would end up going against him, his face in particular since he wasn't wearing anything to cover up his face.

Around halfway towards Nagato's apartment however, the snowstorm suddenly stepped up and came in like a lion in March. Kyon cursed himself for the earlier comment he made.

" _Holy mother of_ **Haruhi** _!"_ Looking back at the path he just rode came an ear-threatening shriek. The gentle rain of snow he witnessed at first suddenly turned feral and transformed into a sudden blizzard, causing the young man to scream like a sissy.

" _Crap crap crap crap cra—_ _ *****_ **Ring Ring!*** _—oh what now?!"_ The panicking boy felt his phone vibrating in his pocket as he was starting to pedal fast in a desperate matter to avoid getting swallowed up by the storm. Before he could take it out, a voice message interrupted him.

" **Testing… Testing… Hello everyone, unfortunately weather predictions have been faulted due to the coming of this snow storm despite reports saying that the event was to occur in a later time. It is recommended that everyone hearing this message immediately return to their household as quickly as they can to take shelter against this sudden weather phenomenon… This message will now repeat... Hello every…** " The broadcast continued to play as Kyon was pedaling, causing several twitches of anger to appear on Kyon's face. _"Yeah, like I couldn't predict something like this would happen, it's WINTER after all, how unreliable is the weather these days?!"_ But complaining as he was, it didn't stop him from pedaling like a maniac as he was dancing downhill while arching his back over. The speed he was going was a bit fast, around 100 km per hour actually, or 60 miles per hour if you want to convert it.

" _I swear, I don't ride a bike as a sport you know?! Can you not do this to me, I already have exams to worry about and I don't want to—_ ***Ring Ring*** _—son of a—"_ His phone rang again, but Kyon immediately swiped it out of his pocket like a cowboy swiping his revolver from his holster. _"_ _ **WHAT. The hell, now?!**_ _"_ His rage was beginning to break at a rapid pace.

" _Heh heh, calm down Kyon, it's only me."_ The voice said. Kyon recognized it after a bit and his anger diminished slightly. He put the phone against his shoulder as he tilted his head towards it. _"What do you want Koizumi, are you heading towards Nagato's place?"_

The recipient chuckled a bit sheepishly, as though Kyon could picture him with a goofy smile while rubbing the back of his with an arm. He coughed a bit to get his voice back.

" _Well, as you must already and assumingly know already, there was a case of a sudden snowstorm, and I assume you're in the middle of it?"_

' _Spot on'_ He thought and groaned while responding to the guess. _"Bingo! I can hear rapid pedaling on your part, so I also assume you are nearing Ms. Nagato's apartment."_ Kyon grunted in response.

" _Well, if that is the case then, I shall call Ms. Asahina to see if she is ready. A moment please, I'll be right back."_ The call ended with a few beeps, leaving Kyon in a still mildly annoyed state. He put his phone back in his pocket and continued pedaling.

" _Sheesh, should have brought goggles or a scarf at least. I'm probably going to end up as a popsicle by the time I get there, since I'm being blasted by the snow falling in a perpendicular direction…"_ The snow was beginning to fall faster the further he went.

It was just going to get more complicated from there on.

 **Kyon POV**

So, back to me? Alright then. I hope you don't mind more of my complaining alongside this trip? If so, then welcome back.

So I've been pedaling for a good 5 or 6 minutes I assume. Due to the snow making the road harder to ride on, it made it all the more tiresome, but at least I decided to go then. If I hadn't, then it'd probably be solid ice blocking my path instead.

I noticed it becoming colder by the minute, and I usually don't feel affected by cold conditions. I wonder what the current temperature was, going towards the negatives? It felt like that, but it wasn't like it affected me that much either, since I was also heating up quickly due to me pedaling my bike. At least at this rate I'll reach Nagato's place within a few minutes.

After riding in the hellish snow for a bit, the top of Nagato's apartment building came into view. Geez, it looked like heaven from my perspective, protection tier-wise I mean. Regardless, I couldn't wait to get inside.

" _Ok, just a bit more…"_ I was beginning to lighten up, however the world seemed to hate me I assumed because suddenly I heard a loud noise behind me. Quickly turning, my face paled once again. _"Wha…? Aw man, why now…"_

There was an avalanche somehow coming into existence behind me.

' _Can I even escape this? No scratch that, can I even survive if I get swallowed up by that?! WAIT NO, WHY IS THERE EVEN AN AVA_ _—'_ But it was too late. I got carried off by the passing barrage of snow as I yelped.

 **Yuki and 3rd Person POV**

Yuki was currently in her room, contemplating the last few things that happened, especially the ones that were more up-close. Squealing slightly, she grabbed a pillow and began rolling herself on her bed.

' _H-he hugged me…and then he whispered into my ear…'_ She began blushing at the recent memory. _'I could feel his breath against my ear, it was warm…'_ Her glasses fogged up at the thought.

" _W-wait a second! He-he did that to get my attention, since I was listening to…that. AH, that was so embarrassing as well! I even tried resisting against him…'_ The girl stuffed her face into her pillow in with a face of scarlet.

The girl continued to whimper for a bit, but then that moment reminded her of the thing that caused all of it.

Sitting upright while hugging her pillow, her face was blank for a second, before her face widening in shock. She had forgotten that everyone was coming over, including Kyon. Jumping off her bed, she ran off to clean and set up her place for her guests.

" ***Whimper*** _Aye…I should have gotten this finished as soon as I got home…. Ok, move this table over here, put the cushions from this room over here…um, what else do I need?"_ The girl pushed up her glasses while thinking. _"Oh, right, drinks! G-gotta prepare something quickly. I think tea will suffice? Yes? A-alright then."_

Nagato quickly entered her kitchen. Grabbing a teapot, she quickly filled it with water and placed it on the stove. After turning the heat on, she opened up a drawer to grab out a container full of tea leaves. Moving towards her cupboard, she then heard a loud shriek coming from her living room.

" _Eh?"_ She put down the cups she withdrew and walked towards the room. Looking outside the window, she shivered a bit from what she saw. The snowstorm was in full effect, and since Nagato's room was above the ground a great distance, she could see the range of its assault. _"Oh my, that doesn't seem pleasant, I wonder if the others will be al_ _—"_ Her open thought was interrupted by comedic screaming coming from outside below her.

Blinking a few times, she pushed her glasses up and squinted her eyes as she looked down. Her face then deadpanned as she saw a torrent of snow flooding the streets.

" _What the…what is that? Wait, where did that scream come from, it sound famil—"_ Again she was interrupted by an even louder yell. At this distance, Yuki recognized the source of it. _"Eh?! K-kyon? Is that him, where is—oh."_ She answered her own question as she looked down at the front of the avalanche to see parts of a man who was getting pushed by the heaping of snow. She also saw his bike, so she knew it was him.

" _Yeah, t-that's definitely him. Though why is he in there for? Questions for later though, I…should probably go down."_ Turning the heat down, she quickly dashed to the entrance to put on some slippers. She assumed that at the rate of speed that avalanche was going, it was going to turn and come towards her apartment. _"Let's go meet up with him before anything worse happens…"_

Exiting her room, she fast walked to the elevator. Pressing the button that went to the ground floor, she waited with a blank face as continuous comedic screams echoed in the background. A moment later, the elevator door opened and she walked out. Walking towards the entrance, she noticed the snow approaching at a fast rate, like a snake slithering across the ground.

She displayed a shocked expression as she then witnessed her male acquaintance getting tumbled in the snow, his bike pitifully getting blasted out and colliding with a wall. Nagato looked at the poor thing and clapped her hands together, wishing it a happy afterlife as she gave a sad smile. Turning her attention back to Kyon, she was more worried about something happening to him.

Now standing at the entrance door, she waited for Kyon to come over. She could still hear him screaming in a hilarious matter.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH—_ ***Splat!*** _."_ The force that was the snow suddenly stopped, but that didn't stop inertia from launching him forward. What came afterwards was a face smack to the entrance. _"Ugh…ow."_ His body began slipping downwards until his body reached the ground.

The boy slowly got up, rubbing his right cheek as it was the one that hit the door.

" _Ugh, that's gonna leave a mark…ah, oh, h-hey Nagato."_ He sheepishly smiled at her. Nagato held her trademark poker face for a bit until she couldn't hold it and started giggling. _"You look so silly!"_ She smiled at him while wiping a tear from her eye. Kyon also began chuckling a bit as he slowly got up.

" _Whew….Well, I guess that's one way to travel someplace (even if it was already part-way…)."_ The boy flicked off the rest of the snow residue from his coat. _"By the way, what time is it right now? I…didn't really get a chance to check since I was um, stuck in the snow…eh heh heh."_ He sheepishly smiled again while rubbing the back of his head.

" _*Giggle* I guess so huh? Well, let me check."_ Yuki pulled her phone out from her pocket and flipped it open. _"It's been around an hour and a half since we left the school. I reckon that the others should be on their way? Why don't you come up first?"_

" _Ah, that'd be great. My body aches from all the pedaling and from by body getting twisted around."_ He tilted his neck slightly only to hear several cracks. Rolling his arm once, it also crack a bunch of times.

After pretty much cracking his entire body by stretching, Yuki began walking towards the elevator, with Kyon shortly in tow. While inside the elevator, simple background music played. The two avoided glancing at each other while they were on the separate ends of the otherwise small space. A few moments later, the music stopped, and a small beeped play as the doors opened up.

Kyon stepped out the elevator first, turning himself to Yuki as he waited for her. After she stepped out, they began walking towards the entrance of Yuki's doorway. Shortly after, the usual scenario that was familiar to the two of them occurred once more: Kyon sat on the left, while Yuki sat on the right while pouring tea for the two of them. All the while though they were both silent excluding the occasional 'thank you' while exchanging refills. Half an hour passed by.

The silence lingered for a moment, until the ringing of Kyon's phone broke the tension.

 ***Riiiiiinnnnnggg!***

Kyon's body jolted a little from the sudden vibration coming from his pocket. Taking his phone out, the display… well displayed a person that Kyon was not exactly in the mood to be talking to.

Flipping his phone open, he pressed the answer button and held the device to his ear.

" _Koizumi. Where in Haruhi's mind are you at the moment? It's been almost 3 hours, where is everyone?"_ The boy displayed a minor look of annoyance while saying that.

" _Oh, you're alive! *Chuckle* Well that's good. Anyway, regarding the reason for the absence of the others and myself. I'm sure you have a vague idea of what I'm talking about, since you were in a predicament not too long ago because of it?"_

" _That blasted avalanche that appeared out of nowhere and almost smudged me to death?"_

Koizumi snapped a finger when he said that. _"Exactly! Well, the other part that you might not know of is that it wasn't the only one that happened at that time. While you were in your crisis, several other snowstorms occurred throughout the area."_

' _Probably while I was busy getting swept up no doubt…'_ Kyon sweat dropped when he remembered the painful experience.

" _As you know, this sort of phenomenon is impossible to occur unless an outside force was at work, and you probably know what I'm talking abo_ _—"_ The ever-so smiling face explained, but was interrupted by a still annoyed male on the other end. _"Haruhi right? Great. What was she thinking about this time?"_

" _Oho! Then this makes it all the more simpler. Well, you probably already know this already, but the_ Organization _that I belong to keeps a constant surveillance on Ms. Suzumiya's activities to a certain degree. According to my colleagues, Ms. Suzumiya seems to have accidently jinxed herself while on her way home. I can play the exact scene for you if you want, shall I?"_

Kyon blinked a few times, thinking about it. He then gave Koizumi the affirmative. Turning his phone into speaker mode, he placed it on the middle of the kotatsu for Yuki to hear as well.

" _Go ahead Koizumi."_

" _Alright then, please give me a few moments…"_ They waited for Koizumi as they heard some scuffling coming from the other end. Shortly after, they heard some footsteps coming back, with Koizumi exhaling a bit as he sat back down. _"Here we go then, just insert this into here and…"_ A small beep was heard from Koizumi's side.

 **Haruhi POV**

" _Ugh, it's freezing out here… I know it's winter and all but sheesh. Why do I feel as though it's going to get even colder than before…?"_ The voice complained.

 ***Swoooooosshh…***

" _Uuuahh! What kind of sudden wind was that? Ugh, I just jinxed myself."_ The three could hear a sudden splat sound. Kyon figured that Haruhi just face palmed herself at that moment. _"At this rate, there's probably going to be a blizzard, the weather reporters are giving us terrible predictions nowadays! Stupid weather fore—_ Kyaah! _"_

An even louder swooshing sound was heard. Haruhi looked behind herself while covering her skirt and face. With one eye still open, she looked back only to see a flurry of snow coming towards her. She yelped, and began running away in an attempt to thwart its wrath.

" _AH, what the heck?! Who or what keeps jinxing me, ugh questions for later, first I have to get home!"_ Running full throttle, she turned around a corner. In a twist of fate though the abomination of weather also miraculously turned in a tight motion like a homing missile. Haruhi's eyes popped out for a second from shock as she began to run faster.

" _Holy crap! Seriously what is—ah finally, FREEDOM!"_ Eyeing her house from a distance away, she made a final sprint using the last bits of energy she had. Turning into her house's gateway, she jumped over the gate and opened the entranceway door. She dashed in and immediately turned 180 degrees and slammed the door shut. The snowstorm though had suddenly disappeared by then.

" _Oh my God… never have I had to run that fast before…"_ The girl leaned her back against the wall of the door as she slid down onto her bottom. Still breathing heavily, she wondered what the _deuce_ was that. _"If the weather's like this, then I won't be able to make it then. Ugh, I guess I have to call the others…"_

The scene fades out in black, and switches back to Yuki's apartment.

 **3rd Person POV**

" _And… there you have it folks."_ The boy spoke as if ending a cartoon. _"This happened around half an hour ago, so it wasn't like an immediate random event encounter. Anyway, she called me and told me to alert you guys and Ms. Asahina. And surely enough, because of her the 3 of us are unable to attend."_ Koizumi stayed silent for a bit as if to indicate the processing of his message.

" _Well, it's just you two together. Don't get_ toowild up _"._ He let that last part roll on his tongue slightly. Kyon and Yuki blushed a little when he said that. Kyon grabbed his phone to retort against the sudden statement, but by then Koizumi had already ended the call, as indicated by the three dull beeps that came after a call.

" _...Uhm…"_ Kyon stared at the screen of his phone for a bit before sighing and placing it back in his pocket. He turned over to Yuki, whose face was perpendicular to his and looking downwards at an angle. He could see a slight tint of pink on her cheeks as her hair shadowed her eyes. _"So… um…. I-I guess we should start studying right?"_ The now nervous boy straightened placed his arms on his feet as he glanced a few times at her.

" _O-oh, yeah right! L-let's do that then. I'll… go get my things, be right back…"_ she spoke in a fidgeting matter. She quickly got up and dashed away leaving a trail of cartoon smoke in her path. After she left, Kyon covered his face with his palms as his slightly tinted face got a bit redder. _'Ugh, that was so cute…'_ A thin trail of steam rose from his head.

A moment later, both of the young individuals calmed down a bit. Yuki brought a few notebooks along with a pencil pouch as she sat back down in her position across from Kyon. Kyon opened up his bag and brought out his study material as well. Opening their index books to the parts that would be on the exam, they began the study session.

As a Humanoid Interface, naturally Yuki was programmed with a higher set average of human intelligence, but it doesn't mean she knew everything about the system of humanity, of course not counting _those things_ she kept in her personal collection of entertainment. Kyon knew that she enjoyed those types of things, thought he never did learn about the origin of Yuki's interest of her tastes.

Occasionally Kyon would ask Yuki to help him a bit with his studying. She would explain it in a way that Kyon could easily understand, greatly boosting the learning process. By this point, it was only a matter of time before Kyon could memorize the necessary information. The only matter though was the interaction itself. See for yourself eh?

 **Kyon POV**

I was currently studying a bit of statistical reading. This part of math wasn't particularly difficult, but the amount of wording made the problems difficult. So I called upon Nagato once more to help.

" _Sorry Nagato, um can you take a look at this one as well? The wording of the problem seems to have me confused."_ I gave her a nervous chuckle as I rubbed the back of my head again ( _Do I have a habit of doing that?_ ). _"Ah sure, which one is it now?"_ Since the page containing the question had a lot of words, Nagato crawled over to my side and sat next to me.

At this point I don't think that either one of us noticed that we were literally in contact and leaning on each other. Nagato and I were going with the flow with the studying as she started pointing out things in the booklet and turning to my face to directly explain and simplify the text. Besides me learning at an extraordinary rate, I was also learning something else that I wasn't aware at the moment.

I think I was falling for her, and fast.

This scenario continued for a while. I reckon at least half an hour passed by before we even realized that Nagato was on the other side with me. That did eventually lead to something however, I'll explain in a bit. I should also say that the weather was acting up at the time again, though it wasn't in a bad way mind you, making made the scene a lot more joyful for the both of us.

 **3rd Person POV**

The duration of the study was smooth to say the least. Not even with the on point contact between the two unaware individuals affected the overall outcome. It was merely a matter of time however. Timeouts for breaks, to eat, to rest, or any other sort; merely an inevitable filler.

A small swoosh of cold wind was heard from within the room. Kyon and Yuki looked out from where they sat towards the windows. They didn't realize that the weather was getting worse this entire time. But after getting their minds snapped back to reality, they then both looked at each other.

" _Ah."_ Was all they said. Yuki looked down at where she was. She didn't even realize that she was practically sitting on his lap ( _perpendicular mind you_ ).

They both started to blush and stutter as the sudden realization granted them a bit of excitement. Yuki couldn't believe that she did such a bold move, while Kyon on the other hand was trying to comprehend the events that even led up to this, while also enjoying the current sensation of Yuki in his grasp of course.

The two began to calm down after a moment, but Yuki moved herself to lean her back against Kyon. Kyon could tell she was blushing heavily because her ears turned cherry red, causing his own blush to redden.

The room was silent for a bit, but the awkward moment was broken when Yuki began speaking, albeit in an almost whispering tone.

" _I… sorry for suddenly going on your lap, Kyon-kun. I-I'll get off right—"_ The red faced girl attempted to lift herself up from Kyon, but he held on to her arm. _"I-It's alright Nagato. I don't mind you sitting there, in fact, can… can I ask you to stay there?"_ Kyon's face was now fully red as he said that. Yuki widened her eyes slightly, and a small smile curved onto her face as she slowly sat back down.

" _So, um… what should we do now Nagato?"_ Since the two were pretty much done with studying, there really was nothing to do. After thinking for a bit however, Yuki decided to cook the two of them a meal.

" _I'll go make something for us to eat."_ As she got up from Kyon's lap, he asked if she wanted any help. She then explained that she couldn't make a guest help out for things like cooking, so Kyon decided to just let it go at that.

 **3rd Person POV**

As Yuki walked into her kitchen, she began to brainstorm for ideas for what to make with the ingredients she had lying around. After scrimmaging for a bit through her various shelves and fridge, she concluded that she couldn't really make anything special. Though the good news was there was a little of everything: flour, eggs, vegetables, meat, etc. With that in mind, a light bulb popped up in her head.

" _Ah, I could make_ Okonomiyaki _with all of this!"_ she concluded with a cheerful smile. She then grabbed an apron, one with a sky blue color tone, and tied it onto herself.

She began gathering ingredients and then brought out a cutting board. Mixing the okonomiyaki flour mixture first, she then took a cabbage and an onion, and began slicing them into bits. After she was finished with that, she did the same to some bacon and raw shrimp, and then mixed all of the ingredients with the flour and water mixture. Heating up a large pan, she poured the mixture on top, adding bits of bacon to the top shortly afterwards. Waiting for the dish to cook, she turned her attention to making a sauce for it.

After finishing the sauce and waiting another minute, Yuki gripped the handle of the pan and flipped it upwards, causing the half cook pancake to fling into the air. Somersaulting a few times, the half finished okonomiyaki then landed on the uncooked side, creating another sizzling sound. As time passed waiting for the okonomiyaki to finish, Yuki was humming a joyous tune with her hands behind her back as she rocked side to side like a grandfather clock. After another moment, Yuki turned off the heat, and then set the Okonomiyaki onto a proper tray.

" _*Giggle* Finished! Time to bring this out ~."_ She continued to hum slightly as she cleaned up her station. The room was filled with a wondrous smell as Yuki brought out the dish.

 **3rd Person POV**

Kyon was fiddling with his fingers, but then noticing the sudden smell of food coming from behind him, along with an ever so humming of a girl. He turned around to see Yuki with a smile on her face as she walked back into the room. Lowering herself onto her knees, Yuki placed the dish in the middle of the kotatsu table, and then brought out two pairs of chopsticks and two small plates from the pockets in her apron. She then took off the apron and placed it on a chair, sitting next to Kyon shortly after.

" _Okonomiyaki eh? It smells great Nagato, when'd you learn to make this?"_ Kyon asked as he complimented the still smiling girl. _"Oh this, I learned this in school to be honest actually. Even the teachers were impressed with it!"_

" _Is that right?"_ He raised an eyebrow while smirking. _"Well then, let's try it."_ Yuki nodded and began splitting it with her chopsticks into bite size proportions. They both grab a piece and ate it at the same time.

Yuki puffed her mouth a few times to get some of the heat out while Kyon did the same. As Kyon began chewing it, he could taste some of the things that were added in.

' _Bacon and shrimp, cabbage… and a bit of sausage as well? Woah, this is pretty good.'_ The boy held a slightly surprised look as he continued to eat.

The two continued to devour the dish in a joyful manner, occasionally with Kyon complementing or asking about the dish with Yuki responding. They both enjoyed it very much.

Eventually, only one piece remained, and the two looked at each other.

" _Huh, one piece left..."_ Kyon glanced over at Yuki, who did the same. _"Why don't you take it Nagato?"_ The girl flustered over the offer. _"N-no it's okay, you should take it Kyon-kun. You're a guest after—"_ She tried to convince him but he retorted. _"Ah it's alright, I insist please."_

The two continued to try to make each other eat the last piece out of courtesy for each other. Eventually it did get a bit rowdy when the two of them attempted to try feeding each other, and by that I mean grabbing the piece and trying to lunge it into each other's mouth while the recipient attempts to dodge and grab the piece out of the other's grasp to try to counterattack afterwards.

"(1) _Mou! Come on Kyon-kun, this piece is for you!"_ She snatched the piece with precision. Kyon was slightly shocked and surprised. Surprised because of her reflexes, but shocked because of how fast she reacted in the first place. _"N-nagato, come on, you deserve the piece, so come on, let me fee—Nagato, what are you—"_ Kyon tried to get the piece back, only to find Yuki doing another bold move.

She pushed Kyon down onto his back, and then did a short lunge, landing on top of him. When she did this, a pair of purple tiger ears popped onto her head, and a purple tail wagged back and forth repeatedly.

"(2) _Tsu. Ka. Mae. Ta, Kyon-kun…"_ she said in a mischievous tone. Kyon blushed a bit at this, since he realized that Yuki was… on his lap, where the two ends meet up…. Giving a positive sigh, he plopped his arms onto the ground as he let go of his chopsticks. Yuki gave satisfied giggle as brought the piece over to Kyon, to which he joyously accepted. While he was busy chewing the last piece, Yuki gave him a warm smile, making his heart skip a beat.

' _Ya know, you're not giving me much of a choice when you put me in a position like this… I think it's time for a little payback, and… maybe a little of something else.'_ Kyon eyed Yuki, noticing that her guard was down. Without warning, he sprang up and embraced Yuki in a bear hug.

" _Eh? W-what, w-what are you doing Kyon-kun?"_ Yuki snapped back to reality with a little boom of blush.

" _A little payback for that earlier move. A bold move for another bold move, quite a thing if I do say so myself."_ He said. He was starting to blush a little too because of the direct contact.

" _H-hey, that's not fair though!"_ Yuki pouted as she pretended to struggle in Kyon's grasp. _"Well, it's not as though you hate it."_ He turned his face towards Nagato and gave a gentle smile. Yuki's face was cherry red as she nodded while giving a small smile.

The two of them felt comfortable in their current position. The moment was perfect, but Kyon felt the need to go a bit further, or at least make some things clear.

" _Hey, Nagato?"_ Yuki merely gave a small response to show that she was listening. _"Can I tell you something?"_ Yuki then blink, turning her face to Kyon. _"Sure, what is it Kyon-kun?"_ The boy's blush extended to his ears as he prepared himself mentally.

" _I… I like you Nagato. Not as a friend, but as a girl."_

…

…

Kyon shut his eyes in embarrassment, his blush turning brighter by the minute. After he said that, the whole environment went quiet. He waited a few moments, but was too scared to look at Yuki's face. He wondered if he screwed up, thinking if it was the wrong place or the wrong time, or if he did the wrong thing.

But the tension broke. The reason? Something, or someone in particular, erupted in a cloud of steam. Kyon reacted with shock, darting his eyes to the source of the sound.

" _N-nagato? You ok?"_ The boy looked at the girl, who was emitting a large trail of steam. _"Ah… um… eh… w-what?"_ Kyon's eyes widen a little. Yuki was in a daze because of his confession.

Shortly after though, the steam stopped, but was replaced by a fully red Yuki.

" _U-um… do… do you really mean that?"_ She looked at him with her golden brown eyes. Kyon released the bear hug to pat her on the head with one hand, and embrace her in a softer hug with the other. _"Yeah, I really mean it. My heart always skips a beat when you show that adorable smile of yours you know?"_ Yuki moaned a little from his response, and buried her face in his chest.

She then brought her face in front of Kyon's. Kyon backed up a little because of the short distance of their faces, but he noticed Yuki giving him the same face of a borderline accepting tsundere.

" _If… if you say that, then… then prove it to me."_ Yuki turned her face down as she said that, her eyes shadowed by her hair, yet still expressing a face of red. _"*Chuckle* Alright then, as you wish, my_ **Snow Tiger** _."_

Yuki brought her face up when Kyon called her that, but was intercepted by Kyon, who grabbed her arms and gently kissed her lips. Her eyes widened, but then soon dilated and closed as she accepted his approach. The kiss lasted for while, and when they finally let go of each other, they gasped for air.

" _So… how was that?"_ Kyon gave warm smile towards Yuki. She pretended to not be satisfied, averting her eyes away. _"P-please, as… as if that was enough."_ Though she then looked back to Kyon with a cute face. _"...One more time though…"_ Kyon chuckled and petted Yuki as they went in for another kiss.

The snowstorm outside began to calm. As the two parted lips once more, they gazed out the window to witness a beautiful rain of snow. The moon shined a piercing blue, entering the room that the two were in.

Kyon's eyes widen at Yuki's beauty in the night, her purple hair reflecting the moonlight, causing it to turn blue. Her golden brown eyes gazed at him lovingly. He tilted his head and gave her another warm smile.

" _Let me say this again though."_ He faced Yuki and sat in straight up posture.

" _Nagato, I like you. Will you go out with me?"_ Yuki's face blushed cherry red once again, but this time she responded with a cute grin. _"Of course, but I do have on condition though…"_

Kyon then tilted his head, a small question mark popping up next to him. But before he could ask, Yuki raised her right hand and placed her index finger on his lips.

" _I want you to call me Yuki, not Nagato."_ She then let her finger off. Kyon smiled at her. _"Of course. I think your name is wonderful, especially since it makes you even prettier in this raining snow. But, in exchange, I want you to call me just Kyon, is that alright?"_

She gave him a million-watt smile and proceed to hug him. _"Mhmmph…"_

The newly made couple then lied down under the kotatsu. Under the moonlight snow, the two entered a sound slumber.

" _*Chuckle*_ Goodnight Yuki, my love."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _(1) Translated as 'Geez' in a joking matter._

 _(2) Translated to 'Caught you'_

Thank you for reading my second Fanfic/My first One-Shot. I appreciate any reviews and advice, it helps me a lot to know if I'm doing things correctly.

My next story will be something different. Plus it's also going to be a crossover from two shows that I rate highly in my opinion!


End file.
